Rose Garden
by Jane-Volturi'24
Summary: Rose is a nine years old girl who works at the flower shop in town. One day some strangers come and her life and destiny will be changed forever.
1. Rose

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own nothing more than Rose and the story.

**Recommendation:** If I write a fragment of a song, look for it and listen while reading.

**Capítulo 1:** Rose

"_She was brought into this world  
><em>_Out of a beautiful mistake.  
><em>_When her mom was just a girl  
><em>_And her daddy didnt stay.  
><em>_She was working at age 9  
><em>_At the flower shop in town.  
><em>_Working not just to survive  
><em>_Cause life was throwing her around."_

_Rose Garden – Nick Jonas & The Administration_

The door bell rang and someone entered in the flower shop. He was a beautiful stranger who wasn´t from the neighbourhood or Rose would have recognized him immediately. She noticed him but kept walking. She also noticed how Heather and Mary Ann kept staring at him for a while. But she was nine, she couldn´t get how they could feel so attracted to boys. They were bad, or at least the ones who she knew and that were her age. They treated her badly.

With only nine years old, Rose had the tips of her fingers full of calluses. She heated working there at the shop, they paid her little for her work and rose's spines hurted her skin, but her mother wouldn´t understand. Cynthia always said they needed the money, she wouldn´t listen, even if Rose´s proposal was to work somewhere else with better salary. _It would be so much time wasted, _Cynthia told her, _you should be happy you've job. _How could her mother be so cruel sometimes? Little rose loved her, but Cynthia kept going dancing all night and leaving her on her own after a long day of school and work when the only thing she wanted was her mom. Mary Ann was more like a mother than Cynthia to her, she was a real good person and woman who looked after her. Mary Ann, worked there at the shop and was around thirty but didn´t had a boyfriend or kids of her own. But her life had always been like this, and she felt like an hypocrite for thinking that Cynthia was a bad mother after all she had done for her. She got pregnant at a young age, Rose´s father had left her so she had to leave school and work to mantain her. Cynthia didn´t have a good relationship with her parents too, so they were completly alone

Screams coming from the front of the shop, where the door and the cash registrer were, interrupted her thoughts. An assault maybe? At first she wanted to run there, but her instincs led her, and right now were screaming at her to get out of there, telling her to run in the other direction. And she did so. She ran between the rose garden until the end of the way. Just when she was about to open the back door to run out of there she felt a cold hand grabbing with too much strength her shoulder. After that, everything went black.


	2. Unable

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own nothing apart from Rose and the story, the rest of the characters and supernatural facts belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 2:** Unable

_(Wake me up)  
><em>_Wake me up inside.  
><em>_(I can't wake up)  
><em>_Wake me up inside.  
><em>_(Save me)  
><em>_Call my name and save me from the dark.  
><em>

Evanescence – Bring Me To Life  
>(youtube) .comwatch?v=i3MKTm-49uI&ob=av2n

Everything around me was dark, so dark... and I was completely alone. I couldn't hear or smell anything too, not even feel things around me. Was I dead? Maybe I was, after all they had been screams all around the place before the darkness surrounded me. Suddenly, my senses started to come back. I could hear, smell, feel things around me, so I slowly tried to open my eyes.

The bed where I was lying was big and very comfortable. It was in the middle of a white room, with old and elegant furniture and an enormous window through where I could see a big garden with flowers, fountains and sculptures. I woke up. Next to me it was the boy from the flower shop. He was handsome, really handsome and around four or five years older than me. But the most interesting thing was that he had red eyes, bloody red eyes! Who has red eyes? No one but him! I jumped from my place and roll to the other side of the bed.

-Who are you? Where am I? Where's my mommy?-I asked, scared.

-My name is Alec Volturi, we brought you to Volterra, Italy and your "mommy" is probably dead.-he told me, like if we were talking about the climate and I were already annoying him.

-Italy? Not she's not! Take me back home! -I cried.

-We will see that. But it is not in my hands right now to decide whether you stay or not. Follow me. -he said, getting up and walking towards the door but I stood frozen next to the bed and didn't follow. Where´s my mum? And Mary Ann? They can't be dead! They just can't!

When he saw I wasn't moving he came to me and picked me up like if I weighted nothing. I tried to fight back, believe me I tried, but my body didn't answer. Then, everything became a blur and before I could even blink I found myself in middle of an elegant, round-shaped room that looked like if it was taken out of a museum. It was full of people, but everyone had red eyes and was beautiful like Alec. Talking about him, he left me on the floor a little bit abruptly so I ended up spraining my ankle. Luckily I was so panicked that I didn't really noticed it, at least not then.

-Welcome dear. Are you okay? -a man with long black hair came next to me in a flash, worried. He was so fast. Surely something was happening to me. I was going crazy, he couldn't be so fast.

-No. -I sobbed, realizing just then that I was crying- I want to go home.

-I am afraid, my young one, that I cannot do that, It would be too dangerous, for you and for us.

My legs couldn't resist anymore. I fall to the ground crying. I wanted to go home so badly. Who were they? How did I got here? Why? Where is my mom, my home and my kitten? Where is my life? And, why was it dangerous? For them? And me? What did they wanted from me? Too many questions. When I looked up I saw the man's face just in front of mine. He looked concerned, it seemed he pitied me, too.

-My child, do not cry. We are not going to hurt you, on the contrary, we just want to help you. -he waited for an answer for quite a long space of time, but couldn't stop crying loudly and all my body was shaking violently.-My name is Aro dear one, and I know you are Rose. We had been watching you lately, you are special, you have special abilities that could be useful for us.

» Now, I am afraid we are not the only ones looking for people like you, so you were in danger. They could have reached you and your family to harm you. You are safe here, so do not cry my child.

Slowly I tried to get up. Looking into his eyes I could say he was telling the true. I didn't have much of a choice anyways. I looked around the room, some people were piting me, some were quite annoyed and they were a few with bored looks in their eyes. So any of them was going to help me?

-We have a secret Rose. A dark one. If you stay with us we will protect you and tell you about it, but you will have to stay with us forever. If not, we will have to kill you, like your family. Do you understand? -he talked slowly an severe.

Did he just said they killed her? I started crying again, even louder. I remembered my mother's face, her smile, the few moments we had together. I missed her so bad, I needed her. But I was so afraid of them. I had to stay. I didn't wanted to die, no. I didn't have any choice and they knew it, I was on my own, unable to decide about my own future. But I had to keep in control, I could see the annoyed face of a blonde man sitting in a throne behind Aro. Where they kings or something like that? I felt like I was in court.

-Yes, I do. -I finally managed to say. His face lightened up.- I will stay with you.

-A brilliant decision I must tell.-he looked quite mad right now -Chelsea, Afton.- he called and instantly the two of them were in front of him- I want you two to raise her and take care of her until she is old enough. You will teach her about what we are, and help her with her newborn pace. Is it that okay with you? -If I would have listened the words vampire, raise and newborn would have called my attention, but I wasn't listening anymore, I was devastated.

-Yes, master.- both answered.

My eyes were hurting, I felt tired and confused. I tried to remember my mom and my home but suddenly everything went black again. This time I also fall asleep.


	3. Nightmares & Secrets

**Chapter 3: **Nightmares & Secrets

"_Tell me what you want to hear.  
>Something that were like those years.<br>Sick of all the insincere.  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away.<br>This time, don't need another perfect line.  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line,<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away."_

Secrets - One Republic

"Wake up, little Rosie." I heard Chelsea's sweet voice next to me, taking me out of my horrible nightmare. I was all wet and breathing fast like if I had been running all the way from Rome to Volterra.

She had a glass of water in her hand which she placed in my lips immediately and I cuddled in her lap, drinking from it. Almost too low for me to hear she sighed. It was not the first time this happened to me, it was almost every week now and it was always the same. I was happy with both of my mothers, Cynthia and Chelsea and Alec, Demetri, Afton, Felix and Heidi where there too. Suddenly a dark and cold mist absorbed them all and I stood there, vulnerable and alone while each of them was brutally killed by the phenomena.

Five long years had passed since I first came into the Volturi's castle. Since them lots of things had happened. It was difficult to adjust to my new life, very difficult. But since then Afton and Chelsea had become the closest thing to parents I ever had, Demetri was my role model, he was so patient and knew so much! Felix and Heidi were so funny, they always knew how to make me smile and laugh and Alec... well, he was everything to me now. He was my overprotective, funny and handsome big brother. I was finally home.

But ohh... how I hated this nightmares! At first everyone was worried about them, but now... it just became normal to them, or they talk about them when I'm not there. I started sobbing while mom tried to calm me down. It took a lot of effort, but now I was so used to call Chelsea 'mom'.

"Where's Alec?" I managed to say. Don't ask me why, but being with him always calmed me down, specially in this moments. Our relationship had changed so much since the day we met that it was unbelievable. As if he was hearing from he other side of the door he entered to the room and I ran to hug him.

"Shh, what happens Rose? The same nightmare again?" He took me and sited me on my bed. I just nodded.

"I want them to stop. Please make them stop!" I panted.

"You are safe now, don't worry."

We stood for a long time like that, occasionally chatting, for almost an hour until I calmed down and my stomach started making noises. He slowly got up and I realized mom wasn't there. When had she left?

"Want to go and have breakfast at Vittoria?"

"Yeah!" I smiled and jumped from the bed. I loved that restaurant. Alec always took me outside from the castle which he knew I enjoyed because I was not allowed to get out of the castle on my own, just in case.

There was not to many people when we got there. All girls were staring at Alec like usually. He knew I didn't liked that, so he enjoyed it more. We sat in our usual places and waited for the waitress.

"You know Rosie... in six months will be your fifteen birthday." He said.

"Yes, I know." I answered, playing with a table napkin.

"Well... Aro would like to know..." he looked at me "...what are you going to decide? I guess you will be beaten, am I right?" I sighed.

"I thought I could think about it until then."

"It would be good if you decided know what you want."

"I want to be a vampire, Alec. I don't want to die." I looked at him directly in the eyes and there was a long silence.

The waitress, dressed with a slutty version of her uniform, came next to Alec and placed her chest right next to him, so if he wanted to see her he would have to look at them before. What a hoe, seriously. He didn't look older than a fifteen years old boy and she looked over her twenties.

"What are you going to order?" She asked, her seductive tone of voice annoying for me.

"I want coffee and some biscuits." I told her, coldly.

"And you dear?"

"Nothing, thank you." he replied polite but winked at her before she left. She smiled and god, I just wanted to punch her in the face.

"What are you doing?" I tried to keep it as low as I could.

"What? Can't I play with my food?"

"No!" I spat at him, annoyed. I felt so... argh, I hated when he flirted with other girls but he just laughed at me, as usual. He found it funny. What an idiot.

"Anyways, have you thought about who you would like to transform you?"

"Not you." I stared outside of the window, annoyed. After a few minutes of silence which he gave me to calm my anger and jealousy a bit, he continued.

"I am one of the vampires with better auto-control of the whole guard. Are you sure you don't want me to do it?"

"Hmm.. fine, do it. But wait until my birthday."

"It's not like you are going to grow too much until then." he laughed. He was true, I was petite. I was about 5.1 ft when he was around 5.3 ft., and I was fifteen and he had been thirteen when he was transformed. Secretly I was wishing to wake up and that I magically had grown up a little... well... seems it wasn't so secretly as I thought.

"Very funny" sarcasm, my friends.

When the waitress brought my food she handed a little paper to Alec, but he was not interested in her anymore, I could see it in his eyes. He had already made me jealous, so she wasn't useful anymore. Anyways he took the paper, without even looking at her, and placed it on the table.

"Thank you, Giannina." he read the paper, fastly.

When she left I asked him more calmly. "Are you going to kill her?"

With almost the same calm he looked at me and replied. "It would be a waste of time."

"Oh..." I drunk from my coffee "And... em... Alec?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Could you explain to me what's happening with the Rumanians?"

He sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because... I don't know, I guess I have the right to know, so..."

"Fine." He took my hand, my god, he was so cold. I would never get used to it. "Rumanians had been forming a guard for themselves lately as they found someone with a gift similar to Chelsea's that can make people to be forever loyal to the ones they want. So, they are looking for more people with gifts to add to the guard, transforming lots of humans per week and killing the ones who doesn't have a gift. They are five guards, three gifted, right now. And the number is increasing. We have to stop them or they will be..." I thought he was never going to complete that sentence "a great danger for us."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, we are trying to look for new additions too. We observed you for quite a long time and found out that you may have an important ability. But they somewhat found out about you (we think they are following us or may have an spy) and you where in great danger so we took you here."

"I see..." I looked at my hands, quite confused.

"You are not supposed to know anything Rosie, so don't say anything about it. Ok? It's going to be our secret."

"Fine, I'll keep it a secret." I tried to smile, probably much paler than usual. I felt like I was going to pass out any moment. He took my hand between his, noticing my fears.

"Don't worry Rosie, I will always protect you. No one, absolutely no one, will ever hurt you if I can stop it.", he added "And I will."


	4. Gone

**Chapter 4: Gone**

"_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_ _is made up on your side_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too__"_

When You Are Gone ~ Avril Lavigne

"So, Alec told me the news, Rose dear." We were in the throne room, two days had happened since I had told Alec about my preference for the vampire option than my own death. "I am glad you are considering becoming a vampire. You will be such a good acquisition for the guard. Such a gift... I hope we are not wrong."

"Neither me, Aro. But I'm still not a hundred per cent sure about this choice." Caius stiffened.

"Child, you should decide soon. We cannot wait until that day."

"Calm Caius. Do not get anxious, it is not our intention to impose our decisions upon her, is it?" Aro sighed but he recomposed his smile fast enough.

"You are dismissed, my dear."

…**..**

I don't think I have any particular talent. I mean, what if they transformed me and I don't have one? They'd let me stay anyways? Gosh, I don't think so. I better come up with something.

"Hey, human." Who? Me? Nobody called me like that, EVER. And it wasn't nice at all. Argh, I'd kill him... if I could.

"The _human_ has a name, and it's Rose. Who are you?" I turned around and faced a black haired guy, his red eyes glowing in the dark.

"My name's Derek. Good evening... Rose." he smiled. "And sorry about my bad manners, I'm new around here, you know? I was used to other ways of living."

"None of them were nice for _humans_, were they?"

"No, you are right, sweetheart. But I can make exceptions if I am to do them."

"Alright, then I hope you remember my name 'cause I'm sure we'll meet again." he took my hand between his and kissed it.

"Do not worry, rosie, I don't forget a beautiful lady's name." I couldn't stop myself from giggling like an stupid. I was used to such courtesy but the way he looked at me, like if his eyes could see through mines, it was... just amazing.

He smiled, winked his eye at me and was turning around to go at a human pace when someone grasped behind us. Uh oh, Alec's here.

"How are you, rosie?" he asked me but looked at Derek instead.

"Fine, the same as five minutes ago when I last saw you" that comment made him look at me, and let me say that he didn't particularly look friendly. He ignored my comment anyways.

"What's your name? I don't remember to have seen you before."

"No, I'm almost new at the experimental guard." The experimental guard was the guard that kept changing. Vampires there didn't have enough power or even gifts so after some time they _dismissed_ them. "My name's Derek."

Alec eyed him suspiciously and then in a monotone cold voice he added. "The experimental guard is not to be around her. She's fragile and is protected by the guard and masters."

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Derek smiled at me. "So... see you later, maybe when you are a vampire, little lady" and he left.

"Why are you so annoying? Can't I even socialize?" I spat at Alec once I was sure Derek wouldn't hear.

"We will talk about it later."

"No! It's not fair that you keep me like if I was a tiny doll that can break just because she is talking with someone."

"Rose, don't you get it?" Ok, he was obviously annoyed now. He was using that cold harsh tone he usually uses on everyone except me. "You _are _like a doll for us. Just a movement can kill you and _they_ usually haven't got enough control over themselves. That's why they are at the experimental guard."

"Whatever you say." I replied, quite hurt by his tone and walked down the hall towards my room. I don't know what happened later but I guess he was really pissed off because I heard a loud '_bang'_ and several noises kept on going for about ten minutes, like if they were destroying a room or something. Scary.

…**..**

"Wake up! Wake up If you still want to have a Christmas tree! You said you'd do it." Heidi awaken me that morning. I walk up like a zombie and dressed up slowly while Heidi made my bed and opened the curtains.

Oh, right. The Volturi never celebrated Christmas, but I had brought the tradition home. We decorated everything and gave gifts to each other because yes, I always knew my mother had been Santa Claus, she never worried in hiding it. Luckily, being the youngest one here made me the most gifted. Everyone in the guard gave me something and their gifts were usually expensive and great. Not that I care, but usually I kept entertained with them for weeks, even months, depending on the kind of gifts.

The bad part of it? I got to organize everything myself. And taking in consideration the castle was huge, I did had _a lot_ to work at.

Now, don't judge me, but I couldn't help but wonder where Alec was. Well... it was normal after all. I was always accidentally thinking about him. He surely was pissed off... maybe I should apologize. -_No way!-_ An evil voice called in my head. Heidi seemed to read my expression.

"Alec is gone. He is on a... mission and won't be back for some time."

"When is he coming back?" I tried to hide my sadness.

"I don't know."

"But... will he be here for Christmas?"

Heidi finished making my bed and looked at me seriously. Something was wrong, I was sure.

"I don't think so, rosie."

"Where is he?" I shacked "Where's Alec? What happened?"

"I can't tell you." She sighed. "I'm sorry... let's go, we have a lot to do." I followed her outside but she was too fast for me to keep asking. When we finally arrived to the room where we usually placed the tree I had her close enough to do one more question.

"Is he alright, Heidi?" She didn't answer, but her severe expression was all I needed.


	5. Without You

**Chapter 5: Without You**

"_I can't quit now this can't be rigth.  
><em>_I can't take one more sleepless night.  
><em>_Without you (Without you) (Without you)"_

Without You – David Guetta feat. Usher

Everything was perfectly settled up for Christmas but I had a hole in my chest that nobody could fill. Where was he? Where was the owner of my heart, the boy I had grew with these last years? Was he even alright? Nobody knew anything. Nobody told me anything, and I was desesperate.

That night, while I was suppoused to be sleeping in my room, I went out and ran into Alec's room. Nobody was seen in the corridors and I tried to open his door. It was unlocked, as normal, but inside everything was dark. His bed was perfectly done and everything was in its normal place. I opened the windows and curtains and looked around. You never knew if he had been here or not because he was so very tidy. A few paintings hanged from the walls, one of them showed him and his sister with angelic faces and dressed like in the 1800's. There was other in which he appeared on his own, dressed in a militar uniform. God, I never realized how hot guys looked in militar uniforms until now. Behind him I could see some rocks and, far away, blue ocean water.

Also, in his night table I found some interesting photographs I've never seen before. There was one of me, from three months ago, when he took me to Paris after I insisted a million times I wanted to visit France. My green eyes looked at me as if they were alive. Then there was other with him in the castle's garden and a photograph I'd never seen before. It was also mine, I guessed. But I was so little, so young. I had, as much, four years old. Why did he had it? Had he stole it?

I layed, tired in his bed. Everything around the place smelled like him. If he came back I would see him. So without even realize it, I began to fall asleep, a deep, beautiful dream in which he was there with me.

**...**

Felix had told me that Alec was on a mission and that I should calm down. I didn't believe him but obeyed or I'd get crazy. A week had gone now without him. I slept in his bed, through everyday became more difficult to find his scent in the room, it was vanishing. I had closed all windows and tried to keep everything as it was before I got there. Believe me, I tried to forget about him, but whenever I got bored I could just think about him and now that everybody seemed busy and kept evading me it was more difficult. I spent my hole days drawing and painting in the garden.

"Good evening, little lady."

"Hello, Derek. You scared the shit out of me." I replied, quite annoyed.

"That's not an appropiate lenguage for a young lady, is it?"

"No, probably not." I stopped drawing and looked at him. "You are not allowed to see me, Derek."

"I know. But no one seems to be watching you for days now, so..." he never finished.

So it was true. Nobody was looking for me. Something big must be happening. Maybe Derek, who seemed used to breaking rules, would tell me where Alec was and what was happening here.

"Do you know where Alec is?" I asked out of the nowhere after some minutes of oddly-comfortable silence.

"No, Rose. Isn't he with you?"

"No. They told me he is on a mission but I don't believe them."

"You are right doing so, they are not to trust." I eyed him curiously.

"Why?" he seemed to think over it for some seconds.

"Why do you trust them? After all, they did kill your family."

"Well... you are one of them too."

"For short. I'm thinking about leaving. I don't want to be here when the war starts." Alec had told me about it, but I never believed it was so... true. I couldn't picture them all fighting. What if anyone die? Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, Felix, Demetri... Alec.

"Why don't you trust them anyways?" he sighed.

"They are corrumpted for power. They'll do anything for it. Being here has been just an... experience. But now I want a life outside this, a much normal one. Have a mate, travel, not to fight." he sitted down in the grass and sitted next to him.

Wind blowed my honey coloured hair and sweet blood scent in his opposite direction. He was so cute with his hair falling over his eyes. For a moment the scene transformed in something intimate. Just the two of us and I realized I had been looking at him in the eyes for quite a long time, but it didn't embarassed me, he was doing it too. And then he got nearer and nearer and before I could even blink his lips where on mines and I felt like flying. As any other vampire, he drawn me into him. His scent, his look, everything about him.

I lasted a few seconds, but I will always remember it. My first kiss.

**Hey guys! I know I've been very... quite all this chapters, but I'm here, finally! ^-^ hahah**

**Well... also, I know this is messed up and I'm just giving little details away but I promise it will get better. Now I'm on holidays I'll try to update more.**

**Love you all and thanks for your reviews that make me so unbelievably happy! Janey.**


End file.
